Cake
by crimsonnette
Summary: Finn/Piper Oneshot When Finn forgets Piper's birthday-again- what will he do to make up for it? And will he get HIS birthday wish?....


Okay, well I usually HATE Finn/Piper

**Okay, well I usually HATE Finn/Piper. But, this came to me and I just couldn't use Aerrow. Plus, my friend really wanted me to write one of these. So, here's my best shot at –shudder—a Finn/Piper one-shot. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**Dedicated to Cicilie!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finn hesitated, only a foot's width away from her door. _Damn!_ He thought to himself, _how can this be so hard?_

He knew Piper was on the other side of the thin piece of metal he was hovering around, probably working on her crystals and whatnot. Or perhaps planning for their next mission, or doing one of the many incredible things she could. The things he never would know how to do, things he both loved and despised because he could never live up to things like _that_. He wanted so bad to impress her, to make her laugh, smile…love him. He tried, he really did. And not like he did with other girls, this was different. This was Piper.

And he was determined to make her his Piper.

Breathing in as deep as he could, and making sure his hair was perfectly locked in place with the reflective door, he knocked once before the door opened on its own.

He had been right on all accounts; Piper was multitasking, trying to fix a turbo crystal, make a plan, _and_ fix Aerrow's shirt (it was ripped in battle). Finn stared in amazement, doubting he could do one of those things, let alone all of them.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey Piper! Whatcha up to?"

She looked up. "Hey Finn. I'm just trying to get stuff done; you know…lots to do!" She went back to work.

"Oh yeah, me too. I was swamped until just a little while ago." Finn replied. In reality, he had been out on his bed, snoozing and listening to music.

"hmm" Piper replied, distracted.

"Sooo….." Finn tried desperately to make her talk to him again. He briefly considered making her mad just to get a rise out of her (she was so cute when she was pissed!) but decided against it. Eyeing the calendar on her wall, he noticed it was June. "Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon?" he asked casually.

Piper stopped what she was doing momentarily before answering.

"Yeah, it was yesterday". She showed no signs of being upset that he had forgotten-for the fifth time in a row- that it was her birthday, but Finn knew she was good at covering up stuff like that.

"Piper…I'm so sorry! Really I—"

"Don't worry about it, Finn. I really wasn't expecting anything." She said. Finn stared guiltily at the floor, feeling more and more like a jerk each passing second.

"Now if you don't mind, Finn, I've really got a lot of stuff to do here."

He nodded and left the room. He really felt horrible now—wasn't the whole point of him going to her room to impress her? Now she was just upset. Finn smacked himself in the face. How could he ever make it up to her now?

Suddenly, an idea hit him, and he ran into the kitchen. He threw out an angry Junko, and made Aerrow promise not to let Piper come out of her room until he said she could. He told Aerrow his plan and-grinning- Aerrow said "Good luck, Finn. I always knew you'd tell her one way or another."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finn, what are you—where are we going??" asked a perplexed Piper.

"Shhh…" He replied with a smile. "You'll see."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the pitch black kitchen. Switching on the light, he watched Piper's glorious orange eyes widen.

"Finn…what is this? Did you do this?" she asked, confusion, surprise and pleasure coming out of her voice.

On the table in front of her lay a massive cake with hundreds of candles on it. The chocolate frosting was put on somewhat sloppily, and was everywhere, even Finn's face and shirt. Flour lined every counter, and two burnt cakes were lying in the trash. And despite all it's imperfections, Piper loved it- just as she did Finn.

"What--?" she began to ask again. Finn dropped her hand and began to light all the candles.

"Piper…I felt horrible for missing your birthday _again._ So I did my best to make you this cake-it has candles for every birthday I've ever missed. I know it doesn't make up for me being so stupid…but I hope it helps and…shows you how much i…care about you…" The last part came out in a whisper.

Piper understood exactly. Cooking was one of the things Finn was horrible at. And yet, he made a _cake_, for her!

"Well…" Finn started, color in his cheeks. "Make a wish".

"Finn, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever, _ever_ done for me." She looked up at him with happy eyes. She took a huge breath and blew out every single candle.

She turned back towards Finn, and before he could say another work, she went up on her tippy-toes and kissed him full on the lips.

"Hmmm…" she said when they broke apart, grins on both their faces. "I guess wishes _do_ come true.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, so corny. Sorry! Hey, it's a pairing I HATE so give me some credit! I hope you liked it and please remember to review and do my poll if you have time!!**

**kurtle**


End file.
